GumballxPenny or GumballxCarrie
by GumballWatterson20
Summary: (GumballxPenny) and (GumballxCarrie) Parts Before the ep "The Shell"
1. Chapter 1

Penny and Carrie has been fighting over Gumball for months now they have when as far as a full on fight to droping each other blood for gumball. but gumball on the other hand is sacred of both of them but he knows that he will have to choose..but he's sacred of who to pick. Gumball starts walking down the hall and he starts hearing yelling

"HE'S MINE!" Penny and Carrie yelled fighting again

Gumball then starts running towards them and pushes them apart from each other

"why are you two fighting for again" Gumball said looking at both of them in a sad little look

"because..umm..." Penny was cutoff by carrie

"because i love you Gumball Watterson" Carrie grabbed gumball neck collar

"umm" Gumball Blushed Penny noticed gumball blushing and she got super jealous and pushed Carrie away from Gumball

"get away from him" Penny yelled

"NO he's mine Penny just give up"

"Carrie Penny! stop you guys"

"ok gumball am sorry" they both said as they looked down

"ok good" said gumball as he walked away from both of them

Carrie and Penny walked away from each other and gumball sat down in the lunch room and saw penny and carrie walking away from each other then gumball thought 'why are they fighting for me i don't get it what do they see in me' Gumball looked down in a troubling look thinking then Darwin walked up to Gumball and taped his shoulder

"Hey Gumball are you ok"

"no am not ok dude they were fighting over me again and it's like the 3th time this week"

"oh am sorry dude"

"dude am going to go ok buddy" Gumball said as he got up

"ok just watch out"

Gumball didn't say anything he just walked down the hallway and saw Carrie standing at her locker i just passed her and i give her a little look and kept walking down the hall to his locked and he put his locker combo in and he opened it up and put his stuff up as he put his last book in Penny ran up to him

"h-hey Gumball am so sorry about wha.." Gumball Cut her off

"Penny it's ok" Gumball Started to tear up

Carrie then stepped in

"Heyy Gumball heyy...Penny" She said with angry in her voice when she said Penny

"oh hey Carrie" Penny Said with a evil look

"Guys" Gumball Said thinking something bad would happen

"what?" they both said looking at Gumball

"Plz don't fight guys" Gumball pleased

"ughhh fine!" Carrie said wanting to prove she's better for Gumball

"ok Gumball" Penny Smiled at Gumball happily

"ok thanks guys" Gumball feeling a bit better about hanging out with both of them

"so where do you guys wanna go" Gumball asked

"anywhere you want Gumball" Penny said cheerfully

"i don't care" Carrie said in a sad tone

"umm ok let's go to the park"

they both said as they started walking out of the school and walked to the park when they got there they walk around in the park Penny and Carrie were thinking about how they would get Gumball to be with them Gumball thought about who he should choose between the both of them. Gumball Penny and Carrie didn't talk much while the walk in the park after 30 mins they all 3 left and all when home

- The Next Day -

Gumball woke up and put on his everyday clothes and took a walk outside trying to clear his mind and hoping Penny and Carrie wouldn't fight today

- 1 Hour Later -

Gumball kept walking around till he saw Penny walking by herself so he walked next to her

"Hey Penny"

"Oh hey Gumball what are you doing"

"oh nothing just saw you walking around i just want to know if i can walk with you"

"o-of course you can Gumball" Penny blushed lightly

So the two of them walked around for awhile talking about stuff till Penny said something about Carrie

"Stop!" Gumball Said nearly yelling

"ok am sorry Gumball" Penny looked down in sadness

"look am sorry Penny but plz don't talk about Carrie plz"

"ok Gumball"

they kept walking till gumball had to go and he walked to the park and sat under a tree looking at it above him watching waving as the wind blowed he saw there for 20mins then got up and started walking again sees the people in the park walking around eatting laying down and just hanging around then Gumball left the park to think about what to do next about Carrie and Penny

Carrie's POV

I sat in my room holding a pic of Gumball and i hugged the pic close to my body and though of Gumball being with me and being with me forever together and maybe he'll marry me i hope. i thought to myself i then wanted to tell Gumball how i true feel which i don't even know if he know's how i feel about him i then got up from my bed and flyed out of my room and when to find Gumball my love hopefully i don't have to worry about Penny being around MY GUMBALL so i went though my wall and start flying around to find Gumball

Penny's POV

I was laying about in the sunlight wondering what Gumball is doing i thought about him in my head and dreaming about him thinking he could be mine boy forever and we could live in the same house and have a bight future for the both of us and he will not be with Carrie never he'll mine ALL MINE!. Not Yours Carrie i thought to myself so i got up and headed to where i thought Gumball was so i headed to the park and i hope Carrie wasn't there so i won't have to hurt her in front of him my angel boy

Out of Penny's POV

Gumball kept walking again till he saw Carrie flying towards him Carrie looked at him smiling till she saw Penny running toward Gumball to as she was Penny saw Carrie too and stopped Gumball saw Carrie stop flying and wondered why she did and he turned around and saw Penny too and started to get sacred 'umm whats going on' Gumball thought to himself

"Penny GET AWAY from him" Carrie yelled

" NO! he's mine" Penny yelled

"Here's my cat not yours ms perfect" Carrie smiled

"am not perfect Carrie"

"GUYS stop plz" Gumball yelled at both of them

the two girls didn't say anything they just looked at each other and give each other evil looks and hateful looks till Carrie broke the silent and said

"Gumball Watterson i love you with all my heart and i want you too be with me forever and i want to have a family with you Gumball plz take me and lets begin are true love" as Carrie said every word she cried more and more and Penny drop to her knees crying loudly Gumball didn't say anything he just stood there shocked as ever then Carrie noticed that Gumball didn't say anything and she slowly got more upset with Gumball not saying anything

"you mean that Carrie" Gumball blushed

"Of course i do" Carrie blushed

"NO! she don't i love you Gumball" Penny yelled

Gumball just stool there shocked kinda of what they said

"guys..plz" Gumball frowned

"no i want you to be with me" Carrie yelled

"Carrie plz stop"

"he said shut up Carrie" Penny trying to help out Gumball

"Penny plz" Gumball said trying to stop them from fighting

"YOU SHUT PENNY" Carrie got all up in her face and starting pushing her

"GUYS STOP NOW!" Gumball push them apart

"fine" Carrie turned around tearing up and started to fly away slowly

As Gumball watch Carrie flying away he feeled sad so he grabbed her hand and turned her around and said.

"Carrie plz don't go" he holded her close in his chest

"b-but you love Penny and...n-not me" Carrie cryed in Gumball's chest

"I..I" Gumball still wasn't sure who to pick so i guess this was to perfect time to choose

"you don't love me!" Carrie cryed more

"ok ok am will pick ok guys just me a hour ok" Gumball said turning around and walking away towards under a tree and sat under it

"ok Gumball" Penny said sweetly but with a sad face

"o-ok" Carrie looked down knowing that he would pick penny and she had no chance

Gumball's POV

I sat under the tree thinking more and more if i picked Penny. Carrie would cry and get upset but i would be with the girl i have like since forever but i thought on the other hand Carrie she has liked me since.. i don't know but Carrie can talk to the dead sooo... if i died i could still be with her even when am dead but Penny i planed a future with that maybe we would have a kid or 2 but i could do that with Carrie too i looked up and looked at Carrie then Penny and then i thinked of all the chaos the other would made if i choose the other so i got up and...


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back Guys **

Gumball's POV

I got up and walked towards Penny and as I slowly get closer to Penny Carrie looked at me as if she knew I was going to pick Penny she give me a sad look I looked at Penny she smiled at me and I smiled back at her then I was in front of her

"Penny" I gasped

"Yes!"

"I-I choose you"

Carrie and Penny was both shocked I didn't even look at Carrie cause I know she would hate me for the rest of my life

as I say those last words Penny grabbed me and hugged me really really tight then Carrie said something

Out of Gumball's POV

"FINE! be with her I don't care" Carrie yelled

"C-Carrie am sorry"

Carrie didn't say anything she just left and Penny was smiling the whole time she was just so happy that Gumball picked her and not Carrie Penny grabbed Gumball's hand "T-Thanks Gumball" Gumball didn't say he just looked at Penny and Kissed her then 5 seconds later they broke the kiss "Penny am going to go home ok am really tired"

"ok Gumball i'll see you at school"

Gumball then turned around and walked home and started thinking about poor Carrie and hoping she was ok he walked up to his room and saw Darwin sleeping in his bow Gumball got his pjs on and layed down on his bed and slowly falled asleep

-The Next Day-

Gumball woke up after Dreaming about Penny he got up from his bed and put on his everyday clothes and walked downstairs and saw Darwin getting ready for school

" Hey Dude" Darwin said in a happy tone

"hey"

"so who did you choose" Darwin raised a brow

"I choosed Penny"

"oh that's who I thought you would picked"

"why you say that"

"umm because you..." Darwin was cutoff by Nicole

"boys start heading to school ok'

"Ok Mom" Gumball and Darwin said as they ran out the door

when Gumball got to school Penny ran up to him kissing him on the face on the lips he kissed her back

Carrie's POV

When I got to school I didn't want to see Penny or Gumball 'what did I do wrong I thought he would have picked me!' I thought to myself I went to my 1st class of the day trying to avoid Gumball and Penny and not talking to anyone just trying to get thought the day and get home...then I saw him the person that should have been mine I saw him kissing all over Penny like if everything last night didn't even happen I started to cry softly then loudly I looked down trying my hardest not to cry but I couldn't help it then I looked up again and he was looking at me and so was Penny I turned around as fast as I could and ran the other way

Penny's POV

as Carrie started running away I thought "what is wrong with her she needs to stay away from us" I looked back at Gumball and smiled but his face looked like if he was in big trouble so I comforted him by holding him tightly

Out of Penny's POV

Gumball looked up at Penny and kissed her trying to feel better then the bell rang and Gumball and Penny went to there classes for the day and slowly got though all of them Carrie did too but barely everyone was talking about how Gumball and Penny was together and every time they talked about it Carrie got more and more upset Carrie wanted Gumball but she knew at this point it would be impossible

-After School-

After school Gumball and Penny met up at the back of the school and walked around Elmore talking about stuff that happen at school and they talked about Carrie crying out of nowhere which Gumball still feels a little bad about it after they got done walking Gumball asked Penny would come home with him and she agreed and when they got there they when to Gumball's room and they started kissing more and more then Darwin walked in on them

"eww guys really" Darwin said covering his eyes

"what it's not like you Masami do it"

"well...umm"

"that's what i thought" Penny grabbed Gumball and hugged him

"I love you Penny" Gumball kissed Penny on the head

"I love you too Gumball"

Gumball and Penny want back to kissing Darwin just left the room not wanting to see them two making out anymore as Gumball was kissing Penny he looked over her shoulder and felt someone watching him as him and Penny was kissing

Carrie's POV

I walked in a Graveyard for hours feeling like crap i looked down at the ground crying i then looked up trying to feel happy..but i never feel happy anyway..i looked at the Graves looking at the names and seeing when all the people died it was so dark so dead...so i left the Graveyard and started walking home till i passed Gumball's house and i thought 'maybe Gumball would be asleep' i love watching Gumball sleeping...but he's not mine soo i guess it's wrong i flowed up to Gumball's window and hided myself so he wouldn't see me when i looked in his window and seen Gumball Penny and Darwin talking but at last they wasn't kissing till...Darwin left the room and t-they started kissing right in front in me then i turned around cryed and teleported home not wanting to see anymore i rushed to my bed and covered my whole body under the covers and cryed till i felt asleep

Out of Carrie's POV and back with Gumball and Penny

Gumball looked out his window and didn't see anyone so he turned to Penny and she looked at him with 'what are you doing baby' look he didn't say anything he just layed down and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and they kissed till they fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Gumball woke up next to Penny she was still asleep he looked at her and give her a kiss on her "I Love You Penny" Gumball said to himself Penny slowly woke after Gumball kissed her she looked into his eyes and kissed him "I Love You Baby" Gumball said it back to her and got up and put his everything clothes on Penny just watched him change she smiled brightly after he got done his mom walked in

"Gumball come on time for school" Nicole pointed her head in the door

"ok mom come on Penny" he pulled out his hand out and she grabbed it and he pulled her close to him they grabbed there stuff and rushed out the door and ran to school

Carrie POV

I woke up "ughh!" i opened my eyes fully and looked around and saw Pics of Gumball on my wall and fell mad and angry "UGHH WHY! GUMBALL" I grabbed the pics and throwed them then i looked down crying then i got idea 'what if i paid Tobias to break up with Penny' I thought then i smiled 'what if this worked then Gumball could be mine YES! it just may work' i grabbed my things that i may need to Tobias to do my wishes then i teleported to school and looked over the find Tobias then i saw him..kissing Masami

"umm Tobias what are you doing"

"haha i umm just talking hehe"

"yeaaa sure"

"well what do you want"

"well i want you too go and make Penny break up with Gumball"

"What why" he said Shocked

"Because he's mine and not Miss Perfect's boy"

"umm ok fine but you own me"

"thanks Tobias"

he walked off and i turned around 'Yes he'll fine'll be mine'

Out Of Carrie's POV

Gumball and Penny walked to the lunch room and sat down together then Gumball got up and walked to the lunch line to get him and Penny lunch as Gumball got him and Penny lunch Tobias rushed next to Penny and sat next to her and give her a 'sexy look'

"What do you want Tobias" Penny turning the other cheek

"Oh just seeing what you are doing" Tobias put his arm around her and grabbed her

"umm Tobias what are you doing get off of me" Penny grabbed his hand and pulled him off

"Na your be ok" Tobias noticed Gumball looking at him and Gumball ran to him

"what are you doing!" Gumball yelled at Tobias everyone looked at them

"Oh nothing just looking at your beautiful girlfriend"

"Well you can look somewhere else because she'll mine!" Gumball got louder

"Na i think i got my girl" Tobias Smiled Evilly

Gumball then punched Tobias in the face "shut up" Tobias got up and give Gumball a evil look then punched him back and Gumball fall to the ground Penny yelled at Tobias and Penny grabbed Gumball and helped him up When Gumball got up he punched Tobias again

"Gumball!"

"What! i saw a fag so i had to punch it out of him"

Carrie watch as they both fighted as she did something didn't seem right it seem like even if Tobias did this she thought it wouldn't even matter there little fist fighting turned into a full fight for 30 mins and Tobias fell with blood failing from his face she was shocked that Gumball beat him Gumball wasn't even that Strong she didn't understand at first till Gumball turned around and hugged Penny then she knew how he won it was because love she thought she was crazy at first but she wasn't she felt bad about what she did she looked down in sadness then Penny started to talk

"Gumball Honey are you ok" Penny holded him tight like if he was a baby

"Yea of course" Gumball tryed to Smiled

"Ok Good" Penny Kissed him on his head

Carrie felt really really bad about what she did to them trying to break them up just so she could get with Gumball She felt like she should have done something to help them but no she was too worry about getting Gumball that she was blind to see that what she done was wrong Tobias rose from the ground feeling barely alive

"y-you fool" Tobias fell back into a wall trying to open his eyes fully

"Grr" Gumball looked at him wanting to beat him

"I don't need her anyway i have someone else anyway" Tobias Smiled

"Why do you say that" Penny asked rised a brow

"I have a Girlfriend anyways"

"then why was you bugging Penny"

"Because Carrie told me too" Tobias looked at Carrie

"WHAT!" Penny and Gumball said looking at Carrie

Everyone looked at Carrie. Carrie looked down in a sorry face

"Am sooo Sorry guys"

"Why! did you do this Carrie" Gumball walked towards Carrie

"Because i was...I-I was.."

"No Nevermind i think i know why" Gumball feeled a little mad

"am sorry Gumball really i am i just wanted you"

"well he's mine Carrie am sorry" Penny walked behind Gumball and hugged him

"I-I know am-am sorry" Carrie cryed and turned around and walked home "am so sorry am such a fool Gumball forgive me am so dumb i'll stay away" Carrie said as she walked away


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys last part for GumballxPenny **

-One Year Later-

After what happen a year ago after the fight between Gumball and Tobias Gumball and Penny seen each other everyday since then but someone was missing since the fight too Carrie she was never seen since no one heard of her no one seen her ever since it's like she ran off or moved away...but no she was still here in Elmore but hiding herself from everyone she didn't want to see or talk to anyone again she still couldn't forgive herself for what she did to Gumball she just couldn't Gumball tryed to find her but Penny told her that is was a bad idea so he didn't look for her Carrie was in so much pain and sadness that if she wasn't a ghost she would we killed herself but she'll fine a way to she sweared to herself after the fight

Carrie's POV

I looked up from my sadness "am-am s-sorry Gumball for getting in your life and trying to mess it up am such a fool for trying to make you love me i know you could never love me am too dumb and worthless plz forgive me if want too" i turned around and looked down again feeling worse everyday 'maybe i-i should see him maybe he's not mad anymore maybe he's not angry and wanting to yell at me anymore' i thought to myself not believing myself it was so dumb but i should try i guess so slowly walked to Gumball's house thinking hopefully he wouldn't be mad anymore and maybe he would forgive for my foolishness i thought

Out of Carrie's POV

Penny was at Gumball's house she went there everyday never missing a day just to see Gumball they talked everyday they hanged out just the two of them or with their friend's Penny was laying on Gumball's bed it was late like 11:00pm or something like that didn't know but he didn't really want to check so he just looked out of his window as his sleeping love was asleep he been looking at the window for awhile now like a hour or so he was a little worryed about her since no one has seen her at school or her house

Gumball's POV

I looked out of the window feeling a bit sorry for poor Carrie she was still my friend but i know she wanted to be more then just Friends but my heart wanted Penny I started to feel a little tired ''Carrie i hope your ok Buddy I Miss You'' i said out-loud but softly then i noticed someone flying up to my window and i started to back up slowly

"W-who are you" i asked thinking i may have fallen a sleep without me knowing

"What do you mean who is this did you forget me"

Out of Gumball's POV

"C-Carrie is that you?" Gumball looked closer thinking that he was dreaming or something

"Yes G-Gumball i-it's umm me"

"Carrie where have you been we was worryed you" Gumball quickly hugged her

"y-you was but why me why would you care about me" Carrie teared up

"duh because your my friend" Gumball smiled

"F-Friend i have a Friend" Carrie Cryed

" well yea of course"

"so you forgive me"

"yea i have forgiven you a long time ago" Gumball broke their hug

"O-oh am sorry"

"it's ok Carrie"

"No i mean for coming here i don't want to hurt you again" Carrie cryed again

"Carrie it's fine don't worry"

"What about Penny"

"am sure she doesn't hate you anymore but am not sure yet" Gumball looked at sleeping Penny

"O-Oh well am just going to leave I don't want to start anything again" Carrie turned around and went though the window Gumball noticed her leaving "Carrie where are you going" But Carrie didn't say anything she just kept getting farer away Gumball just looked down knowing that he may never see her again then Penny slowly opened her eyes

"G-Gumball uh what are you doing up so late" Penny slowly got up and walked to Gumball

"I um I" Gumball looked down feeling that she may get upset

"what is it hon" Penny grabbed his Shoulder

"I just talked to Carrie"

"Y-You did? when"

"Just now she thinks we are still mad at for what she did with the whole Tobias thing"

"O-Oh am sorry Gumball I know she'll still your friend and all but I don't know what to do or tell her am pretty sure if we tell her we aren't mad she wouldn't believe us"

"Y-Yea I-I Know" Gumball let out a tear

"Hey don't cry you still have me Gummpuss" Penny hugged him

"I-I know Penny"

Carrie didn't leave she was still near them she just turned invisible so they couldn't see her she heard everything they said about her Carrie begin to cry 'maybe they really don't hate me after all' Carrie thought then Carrie kept watching them then said something

"So you guys really don't hate me anymore"

"C-Carrie" Both Gumball and Penny said Shocked

"...do you.." Carrie asked again

"No we don't Carrie we don't hate you I promise we don't" Gumball said walking close to Carrie

"Really" Carrie Smiled

"Yes Really" Penny Smiled "if we hated you then we wouldn't be talking to now would we" Penny added

"well I guess so" Carrie thought about it

"So maybe tomorrow we can all hang out" Gumball asked

"Yea Sure" Penny said Knowing Carrie wouldn't do anything else to get Gumball back

"well I don't think that's a good idea"

"what why" Gumball said

"well because I um got plans to do stuff" Carrie looked down knowing what she was going to do

"Oh um ok Carrie well maybe later then ok"

"Oh ok well i'll see you..." Carrie didn't know why she said they because she known that she wouldn't see them again after what she was going to do

"Ok Carrie talk to you later"

Gumball and Penny layed down and quickly fell asleep with each other and Carrie just went to get her last plan ready

-The Next Day-

Gumball and Penny woke up not really wanting to get up but they did anyways as they got up Gumball Noticed a paper next to his bed he thought maybe it was Darwin's till he looked at it closer and it said TO: Gumball And Penny From: Carrie. Gumball picked it up and started to read it as Gumball looked though it Carrie was planning to get rid of herself forever Gumball was Shocked he quickly dropped the paper and rushed to Penny

"PENNY!" Gumball yelled for her

"Yes Gumball what is it"

"We have to go we have to Save Carrie"

"From what?" Penny looked at Gumball with a 'oh my god' look

"From herself" Gumball quickly Grabbed Penny's hand and ran out the door and they ran to the nearest place where they would have thought Carrie would hang out at so they first when to the Graveyard when they got there they was right the first time Gumball quickly noticed Carrie and grabbed her

"W-What are you doing here" Carrie got sacred

"Well Why are you trying to get rid of yourself" Gumball said in defend

"Because I have to"

Penny slapped Carrie "No you don't"

"Oww Hey"

"Sorry" Penny said Smiled

"Carrie you don't have to do this all of this can just go back to normal"

"NO it can never go back to normal NEVER!" Carrie Yelled breaking Gumball's grip

"Why not we can all be Friends again and hang out and stuff" Penny said

"But you think i'll try to get Gumball back"

"No I don't because I trust you Carrie your my friend"

"I-I am" Carrie looked at Penny like if she was crazy

"well yea of course"

"T-Thanks guys am sorry again" Carrie looked at Gumball and Penny

"It's no trouble" Gumball and Penny said

"So come on let's go hang out" Gumball said Knowing Carrie would

"Ok" Carrie said Smiling

They all when to hang out at Gumball's House Carrie knowed she would never get Gumball back but she could see him and everyday and dream of him that's really all she could do now she knew that Gumball and Penny would have never broken up so she just dreamed that he would hers but it sadden her a bit but she would be ok

**Well this is it for GumballxPenny Now we are going to go back and to the First Chapter again and see what it would be like if Gumball Picked Carrie see you guys on the next Chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we are back to the beginning now let's see how it would be like if Gumball picked Carrie and Not Penny**_

Gumball's POV

I sat under the tree thinking more and more if I picked Penny. Carrie would cry and get upset but I would be with the girl I have like since forever but I thought on the other hand Carrie she has liked me since.. I don't know but Carrie can talk to the dead sooo... if I died I could still be with her even when am dead but Penny I planed a future with that maybe we would have a kid or 2 but I could do that with Carrie too I looked up and looked at Carrie then Penny and then I thinked of all the chaos the other would made if I choose the other so I got up and...I got up and walked towards Carrie

"Carrie" I said as I heard my heart beating so fast

"Y-Yes Gumball"

"I Choose you Carrie" Carrie just standed there blushing Penny didn't say anything

Penny didn't say anything she just looked down and Started to cry 'I thought Gumball loved me' Penny thought Gumball turned around and looked at Penny

"Am sorry Penny" Carrie came up behind Gumball and hugged him

"It's ok Gumball I-I Understand" Penny Cried

Carrie turned Gumball around and Kissed him and he kissed her back Penny slowly walked away from the both of them and she walked home

Penny when home feeling her heart crying Penny opened her front door and saw her little sister and she ran to her and hugged her I cryed a bit on her head she felt it and looked up at Penny with her cute little eyes she always made Penny smiled no matter how sad she am

"sis are you ok" she asked with her cute voice

"Yea am ok" Penny lied

"i don't think you are" She said looking into my eyes

"I um..no am not ok" Penny give up not wanting to fight with her

"why aren't you ok what happen"

"um Gumball broke my heart" Penny looked down

"What! but i thought he like liked you"

"Yea I though he did too" Penny teared up "he picked Carrie over me"

"Who's that?" She didn't really know any of Penny's Friends beside's Gumball

"oh just someone i will get back at"

Out of Gumball's POV

Penny went up to her room and sat on her bed and looked at her room walls and looked at all of the pics of her and Gumball hanging out Penny started to tear up thoughts ran in her mind trying to get why Gumball pick Carrie over her but she didn't get it at all "Why Gumball" she said to herself she got up and grabbed a piece of paper from here backpack and looked at it for a bit before know what to write "My Way To Get Gumball Back Into My Life" Penny wrote down on the paper "if this doesn't work then i don't know what will" Penny thought worried that she would never get him back after she was done writing done how to get Gumball back she grabbed a pic from her wall and looked at it "we was so happy in this pic" the pic was the two of them hugging on a dark night smiling Penny hugged the pic wishing she could have Gumball "why choose Carrie Why!" Penny thought getting angry "I will get him back he'll be mine not yours Carrie" Penny said to herself she put the pic back up on the wall and she looked back at her paper "maybe i should give Gumball i message to tell him how much i love him" Penny thought she took out a paper again and started to write down her true feeling for him "Gumball your the best person in my life" Penny wrote down on the paper as she kept writing more stuff down she didn't see her little sis just standing there watching her big sis writing on paper the more she watched she wanted to know what she was doing so she walked behind Penny and laughing softly till she was right behind her then she tapped her on her shoulder and as Penny turned around to see who it was the little sister sacred the lights out of Penny as she did Penny fell on the floor smiling at her little sis

"Sis why did you do they" Penny ask getting up and walking towards her sis "oh umm i just wanted to know what you was doing" She smiled wide Penny looked at her "aww she's so cute" she thought "well am writing down imported stuff" "like what sis" she walked towards the paper and grabbed it and started to read it "sis don't read that plz" Penny grabbed the paper out of her hands but before she took it away her lil sis saw the last thing on the list it was Suicide "Suicide Penny would never do such a thing" she thought as she thought she looked up at Penny with a worried face Penny looked at her back hoping she didn't see anything imported then Penny lil sis started to talk again with a sad tone

"plz don't do that last thing on your list sis i love you" her lil sis cried Penny just gave her a shocked look "w-what you saw it" Penny looked at the paper and looked at the last thing on her list she felt ashamed of herself "Yes sis i saw plz don't do it" she gave Penny a hug as she did she was crying Penny looked down at her sis and thought "S-she's crying but she never cry's" Penny hugged her tight "sis am tired" Penny lied "ok sis i love you" she turned around and stopped crying and before she left the room she looked at her big sis "Night Penny" Penny noticed what her lil sis said Penny was shocked a bit her lil sis barely called her by her name "Night sis" Penny said as she whet to lay down and her sis closed her door Penny fully layed down closing her eyes "Goodnight Gumball I love you" Penny said out loud before going to sleep

_Meanwhile with Gumball and Carrie _

"Gumball" Carrie said with a sad look "what Carrie" Gumball looked back at her "I need to go home" Carrie gave a sad face knowing that she would have to leave her Gumball "ugh! oook" Gumball didn't want her to go as Carrie left she gave Gumball a Kiss on his cheek Gumball blushed "Goodnight Carrie" Gumball frowed "Goodnight Gumball" Carrie looked back with a sad face then kept walking home Gumball turned around and walked up to his room and when he got in his room he hear a voice that he knew by heart "Good Night Gumball I Love You" the voice faded "Penny?!" Gumball said out loud Gumball didn't know what to think so he tryed to blow it off as he whet to lay on his bed he remember the pic of him and Penny Hugging on a dark night he look under his pillow and picked it up and looked at it for 20 mins then put it back under his pillow feeling upset about choose Carrie over Penny but he knew that Penny would take him back now as he put his head on his pillow he thought of Penny "Goodnight Penny sweet dreams" He said out loud before going to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys Welcome back to if Gumball pick Carrie and Not Penny Part 2 **

**Last On My List**

-The Next Day-

Gumball opened his eyes and slowly got up and saw that Darwin was still asleep but Gumball didn't really care because as soon as Darwin would get up he would ran to his girlfriends house Gumball changed his clothes but before he was going to do anything he looked under his pillow again to look at his pic of him and Penny and he remembered all the fun they had together he put it in his back pocket and walked down the stairs to see his mom making food for the beginning of everyone's day Gumball looked at her and smiled

"hey mom"

"Oh Hey sweetie" Nicole turned around and looked at her son "how are you" Nicole asked "um Good I think" Gumball sighed knowing something was kind of wrong "Well what's wrong" Nicole walked to her son and kneed down to his low and grabbed his shoulder "well mom you remember Penny" "yea I remember her that pretty girl that you have a big crush" Nicole thought back on all the times Gumball talked about her and always let out little signs that he loved her

"Well I-I Choose Carrie over Her" Gumball looked Down thinking that the person he picked was wrong Nicole looked at her son with a face full shock "what why Gumball I thought you loved Penny more then anything in the world" as she looked at her son he begin to tear up and cry she grabbed him and hugged him "it's ok Honey" "I-I hope so mom I hope I picked the right person" Gumball stopped crying and pulled away from his mom

"Well am going to go to school ok mom"

"umm O-Ok Gumball"

"Bye mom"

"Bye Gumball"

**-At School-**

Gumball looked around wondering if he really picked the right person then as he went to his locker he saw Carrie, Carrie quickly Noticed him and floated with a smiled and hugged him "hey babe" Carrie said with her arms wrapped around Gumball "hey Carrie" Gumball said with a low tone looking up at her "what's wrong Gumball" Carrie started to begin a little worried that maybe she did something wrong "I just need some time alone Carrie" Gumball broke there hug and started walk away "O-Oh ok Gumball" Carrie teared up and turned around "what did I do wrong" Carrie thought to herself Penny saw Gumball walking away from Carrie and thought "Maybe now he knows who he should be with now" Penny smiled

-**At Lunch-**

Everyone was at lunch getting there food or eating it Gumball quickly got his lunch not really wanting to wait just to get his lunch he looked around to see who he could sit with he saw Carrie sitting by herself so he thought to go and sit by his girlfriend as he got closer to her she turned around and smiled sadly "Hey Carrie" "Oh hey Gumball do you want to sit her with me" Carrie looked at her table and saw no else sitting with her "Well yea of course I do silly" Gumball laughed a little Gumball sat next to her and looked at her sad cute ghostly face and slowly leaned in but before he was going to kiss her Penny came in on the two of them

"What is it Penny" Carrie give her a quick angry look before looking back at Gumball

"well I just wanted to see what you guys was doing"

"Oh really I think you just came over here just to.."

"Carrie it's Ok" Gumball cut Carrie off and grabbed her hand Carrie blushed a bit and quickly stayed silent Penny looked at Gumball and winked at him Gumball just give a blank face Penny sighed and took out her piece of paper and cross out one of ways to get Gumball back as she did she frowed then put the paper away and looked back at Gumball

"Well I just see you guys later" Penny got up and walked away

"oh thank god she's gone" Carrie said with joy

Gumball didn't say anything just kept eating his lunch

**-After School-**

Gumball and Carrie walked home together and Gumball dropped Carrie off at her House and kissed her and hugged her before she left Penny followed the both off them till Gumball dropped Carrie then she ran up to Gumball with a note

"Gumball" Penny yelled Gumball quickly turned around knowing who it was "What is it Penny" "Well um I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out" Penny smiled at him "Like right now" Gumball asked knowing she would say yes before Penny said anything else She handed him a Note Gumball was about to read but Penny told him to wait till it was 7:00pm "um well um going to go ok Gumball see you later" Penny turned away from Gumball with smile hoping that her next thing on her list would work Gumball just wondered in the back of his mind "What is she planning" Gumball just when home and up to his bed room and texted Carrie about what Penny said

**-****At 7:00pm-**

Gumball got up from a nap after talking to Carrie as he got up he looked at his watch and saw it was 7:00 so he grabbed the note and red it and it said

_Dear Gumball_

_Plz Meet me at the Park _

_plz Gumball you mean _

_Everything to Me so Plz_

_Come and see me there _

_ -Love Penny _

After Gumball was done he texted Carrie to go to the park and hide knowing that Penny would maybe try some way to get him back Gumball walked downstairs and slowly walked to the park and saw Penny under one of the park lights Gumball was a bit sacred at first but he kept walking towards Penny

"Ah Gumball you came!"

"Well yea why would I"

"Oh well because..um never mind lets just have a good time"

"Ok what do you wanna do here"

"Well just follow me"

Penny lead Gumball to a tree in the park it had candies lit and a warm cover under it Penny looked at Gumball with a smiled "So Romaic isn't it Gumball" "um yea it is" Gumball thought "wow you must like me a lot" "Do you like it" Gumball just noded Penny sat on the warm cover and told him to sit with her he agreed to and sat across from her Penny looked into his eyes getting a little lost in them then she told him "Gumball do you know how much I Love You" Gumball was a bit shocked "um no not really" "Oh well I Love You A lot and I want you to be with me" Gumball give a super shocked that she was trying so hard just to be with him

"I ugh"

"what on Gumball I know you still have those hearts in your eyes when you look at me"

"..."

Carrie was hiding in tree 10ft away from them Carrie watched Penny try so hard and heard her say "do you how much I love you" that made Carrie throw up a little and made her Angry as she kept watching them Penny grabbed Gumball cheek and went to kiss him Carrie launched herself from the tree and Pushed Penny away from Gumball and made her knock over one of the candies and fire lit and started to burn the cover Penny and Gumball quickly got and moved away from the fire Carrie quickly put it out after Carrie put it out Penny looked at the both of them standing close together

"HE"S mine Penny just get over it"

"N-No I want him" Penny yelled

"Penny and sorry but I want to be with Carrie am sorry" Gumball said knowing that he couldn't turn back now after what he said "B-But But" Penny fell to her knees feeling defeated and like a fool "Am Sorry Penny but I want to be with Carrie" Penny got up and cryed She wiped her tears away and thought "I Have failed I-I couldn't win him" Gumball looked at Penny with sadness Penny took out her beaten up paper and mark off everything but the last step to her plan as she looked at the last step her heart sinked down in her body "Well this is it" Penny thought as she look at Gumball and Carrie "Gumball W-what would make you truly happy" "Well for you to stop trying to get in are love I know you want me and I know you love me but I just can't love you back you had my heart for the longest time but you never took it" Gumball felt a little bad for what he said

"Oh"

"am Sorry Penny"

"no it's ok no need to say sorry"

Penny Walked away from the both of them crying "am sorry that I didn't understand I thought If kept trying you would take me I didn't know I was making everything worse for the both of you" Penny said softly "I thought you could have been mine if I tried hard enough but I guess not I'll go away I'll GO AWAY FOREVER! one year from now" Penny thought

**Hey Guys hope you liked...I'll see you guys on the last chapter of if Gumball picked Carrie over Penny **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys this is the last part of if Gumball picked Carrie and not Penny **

**Enjoy **

-One Year Later-

Penny woke up from her dreams about the boy she could never get as got up from her bed she looked at the pics on her wall and sighed she remember her knife under her pillow she grabbed it and cut herself more and more then noticed all her pics of Gumball she looked down at her wrist and watched her blood fall on her carpet she let out little moans of pain "ah I-it's hurts but it's ok I want Gumball to be happy so I have to do this for...him!" Penny thought to herself cutting herself more and more losing more blood then she stopped thinking that was it enough so she put the bloodily knife away so no one would find it then she put her wrist band over her cuts she had like 5 cuts that was really deep she still up and looked at her little calendar she had on her wall next to the pics of Gumball she looked at today "Today is that day alright wow...well I guess I should say my goodbyes to Gumball" Penny thought looking down tearing up Penny got up and slowly walked down to Gumball house hoping he wasn't mad at her still

Gumball was at his house daydreaming about Carrie and watching her sleep kinda wishing that Penny was there too but she never came out anymore Gumball knew she cut herself he saw it one day when she quit the cheer-leading team Gumball didn't really understand why she did but she did Gumball kept watching his sweet lover but then a knock at his door threw him off he got up from sitting next to her and walked to the door and opened it up seeing a weak and palm Penny

"H-Hey Gumball"

"Penny? it's you!"

"Yea it's me Gumball

"I miss you Penny" Penny blushed when Gumball said that "Can I come in" "Sure Penny come in" Penny came in and sat down Gumball sat next to her Penny looked at Gumball with a sad look "Gumball are still angry at me" "No of course silly" Gumball smiled at her Penny just looked down with a sad face then looked back up at Gumball "If I was gone Gumball would that make you happy" Gumball was shocked by what she said "um what" Gumball didn't know what to say "I said.." "no don't say it again I heard you the first time"

"well Gumball I think a should go I don't want to waste anymore of your time" as Penny got up Carrie woke up from her sleep and noticed to Gumball wasn't in the room with her so she went downstairs and as she did she saw Penny opening the door and leaving "um what you doing here" Carrie was jealous that Penny was here without her knowing Carrie didn't care that she was gone she didn't care that they didn't hang out anymore she didn't care about Penny at all

"Well um she just came to visit and say hello" Gumball got up from sitting down "Well thanks for seeing us Penny but you can leave now" Carrie pushed her out the door and shoved her on the ground and closed the door and locked it Penny slowly got up feeling like no one cared she bushed herself off and looked back one last time at Gumball's house before leaving she knew this would be the last time she would see it

"What was she doing her!" Carrie Yelled "I told you nothing happed I promise" Gumball held Carrie's hands looking into her eyes "Promise?" Carrie asked rising a brow "Promise" Gumball quickly said trying not to make her mad "Ok I Believe you" Carrie placed a Kiss on Gumball's head "why did you do that to her" Gumball thought that Carrie was done fighting with Penny "Because I don't want her to take you away from me" Carrie teared up holding Gumball "Really but we'll been together for a year now and no one has taken me away" Gumball said looking down at Carrie smiling at her

_Meanwhile with Penny_

_"Well I guess I should just give you I can't fight all of this pain I can't beat Carrie all the hints ii give to Gumball and he never saw never asked me out before all of this I can't fight anymore everything I'll done for Gumball in the past for Gumball I guess it meant nothing I worked so hard to get him to be mine but nothing worked and I guess nothing well ever work am to weak now all the tears and blood I give for him all hope it made him happy because now my body was given up and my soul wants to sleep so I guess I have no choice now Am Sorry Mom Dad Sis Gumball I have failed you all and I'll make it all up I Promise I swear" _Penny said softly to herself looking down at a 35ft drop

"I'll make everything better now when am gone everyone will be happy without me" Penny got closer to the edge her sight got dark like if someone was turning out the lights Penny got even closer till someone yelled her name then she turned around and saw what looked like Gumball at first but she look close and saw small deer antlers on his head he had blue far like Gumball but was a bit shorter then him and had a super cute voice like Penny's sister and had brown stripes on his tail

"W-Who are you" Penny was Shocked to see this boy that kinda looked like her and Gumball's kid "My name I don't remember...m-my name but that don't matter right now what your you can't do" he stepped closer to Penny. Penny was didn't know what to think of this boy that looked the same age his Gumball "Why can't I" Penny looked into the boy's eyes "Because you just can't" the boy grabbed Penny's hand and moved her away from the edge "but if I don't then nobody will be happy" "NO your wrong if you do then your family your friends even Gumball will be in sorrow" the boy looked down then looked back up at Penny "You can't Penny I won't let you" the boy standed in the way of the drop not letting her go thought with her death "I but I plz let me" "No I can't let you" the then grabbed Penny's hand and took her to somewhere where she didn't want to come back "where are we going" Penny moved as slow as she could "you will see Penny this will change your mine" the boy kept pulling her to the place he wanted to go

**20mins later near Gumball's house **

As they got closer Penny looked around and saw Gumball's House "um are we going to Gumball's house" her heart sink hoping not "Yes Penny we are and am sorry for this but I have to save you" the boy knocked on Gumball's door and Gumball quickly opened the door to see Penny and a boy the boy looked almost like him but with small antlers and brown stripes on his tail "um who are you" Gumball asked the boy the boy looked at Gumball and said "um I don't have a name sir" "what did you call me?" the boy blushed "um sir" "why did you call me sir" "it's a long story sir"

"umm ok"

The boy bought Penny inside Gumball house and sat down "why did you bring Penny here" Gumball looked at Penny with a confusing look "because if I didn't she would be death" "What!" Gumball was shocked he couldn't believe him at first but then with the cuts on Penny's wrist he wasn't lying Carrie didn't care she kinda didn't want Penny to be around anyways the boy looked at Carrie and give her a angry look and she give him one back

Gumball looked at Penny and asked "Why Penny Why" "Because you guys hate me you all look down on me" Gumball was disappointed in her and frowed "Really Penny is that what you think well I don't think that your my friend Penny and if anything happen to you I don't know what I'll do" Penny didn't believed him she thought he was just saying that The boy felt a pain in has chest after Gumball said that and started to remember things but no one noticed

Penny untied her shoe and pulled out her little self defend knife that she keeps just in case she's getting robbed which never happens like ever as she pulled it out Gumball watch as she pulled it to her neck Gumball was about to stop her but Carrie pulled him back and told him 'No I want to watch her stuff' but the boy on the other hand he looked at her and grabbed her before she was about to cut herself "Let go of me" Penny yelled at the boy

The boy looked at her crying "Y-You can't I wouldn't let you" Gumball then lost Carrie grip and stepped in and took the knife away from her and he put it in his back pocket "Penny get ahold of yourself" Gumball said looking into her eyes "O-Ok Gumball Y-You win I'll stop" Penny looked down in defeat knowing that Gumball really must care about her then Gumball looked at the boy and asked

"W-Who are you"

"My-My name is Zack" he said looking at Gumball smiling

"Why do you look so much like me" Gumball raised a brow

"Well it's better if I tell you later now is not the (time)" Zack said smiling at Gumball

Gumball just give him a weird look and turned to Penny and Carrie "So what now guys" Gumball looked at the both of them then turned back at the Zack but he was gone "Where did he go" Gumball asked looking around and saw a note on the back door and it red

_**Dear Gumball **_

_**I wish I didn't have to go **_

_**but I have to am sorry **_

_**I'll see you later Gumball **_

_**In a other TIME **_

_** Your friend Zack **_

Gumball looked up and back at Penny and Carrie with a shocked face "I don't know who he was but he was cool" Gumball said before sitting back down

**Hey Guys. Well that's the end of this GumballxCarrie kinda weird but we are going to go back again to the beginning to do a other one but I won't tell you yet **

**I own Zack **

**Zack will be in more Story's/Chapter's Hope you like him I know that there you didn't learn much about him but you will later **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome Back Guys To Beginning Again for the 3th time yay**

**This Chapter are about if Gumball...Well you'll see at the bottom See you there! **

**This Part was Wanted BY: Gemini126 If not for her I would have not made this Part/Parts **

**Enjoy **

**Do you want Zack to be in this parts of this story if you do speak up**

Gumball's POV

I sat under the tree thinking more and more if I picked Penny. Carrie would cry and get upset but I would be with the girl I have like since forever but I thought on the other hand Carrie she has liked me since.. I don't know but Carrie can talk to the dead sooo... if I died I could still be with her even when am dead but Penny I planed a future with that maybe we would have a kid or 2 but I could do that with Carrie too I looked up and looked at Carrie then Penny and then I thinked of all the chaos the other would made if I choose the other so I got up and...looked at Penny and Carrie

"I can't choose between you two I just can't there no way" Gumball looked down knowing they didn't want to heard that "what do you mean you can't choose Gummpuss" Penny asked with a confused looked "I mean I Can't choose between you two you two are really amazing and I love you both and that will never change ever" Carrie and Penny just looked at him "am really sorry but i just can't pick am sorry" Gumball looked down and ran passed both of them

Out of Gumball's POV

-The Next Day-

As Gumball woke up he thought about last night "there's no way i could" Gumball thought as he went to change his clothes as Gumball was changing Darwin woke up from his sleep and saw Gumball just getting done change Darwin rose from his fish bow and raised a fin "Dude" Gumball quickly turn around thinking that his bother was still asleep "Oh hey Darwin your up" "well duhh" Darwin laughed "so anyways who did you pick last night" Darwin with a wondering face "Well.." Gumball looked down "I didn't pick" Darwin gasped "Y-YOU didn't why not they were" "shut up Darwin i know i know" Darwin stop talking Gumball looked at his Bother one last time before leaving his room as he opened his door and walked down the stairs Gumball started to wonder in his mind "What if i did the wrong thing what if i should have choose...but how could have they are both amazing and beautiful and if picked between both of them it may only make things worse" Gumball thought not noticing his mom talking to him

"Gumball" Nicole yelled again Gumball broke out of his thoughts "Y-Yes mom am sorry i was just thinking" Gumball looked at his mom with a sorry look "Ok Gumball just get to school ON time Gumball" Nicole give him a quick look knowing that he only got there late or a little after which wasn't to bad Gumball got up and walked to the door and walked to school hoping nothing bad would happen today

-At School-

As Gumball opened the School door he thought "Plz let nothing happen today PLZ!" Gumball walked down the hall and to his locker and opened it up he put the stuff he didn't need yet and got the stuff he needed for has next class as he was done getting and putting stuff away he close his locker and saw Penny watching him Gumball jumped back at first till he fully saw who it was "Penny are you trying to scare me to death" Penny laughed "hehe no silly I just coming to see what you are doing" "What does it look like Penny" Gumball looked at her with a smiling "am sorry gummpuss" "Na it's ok it's not the first time you sacred me" Penny looked at him frowing

"Am not talking about that Gumball Am Talking about last night" Gumball sighed "Oh Yea...it's ok thought am not mad at you two" Gumball tried to smiled but he couldn't "Well I'll see you later Penny I should get to class" Gumball said as he walked away Penny watched him as he walked away "Grrr you will be mine Gumball trust me Carrie won't take you away no one will!" Penny thought as she turned around holding a pic of Gumball

-At Lunch-

"ugh! finally Lunch thank goodness" Gumball thought fast walking to lunch and saw Tobias watching in a evil way but Gumball just didn't care as he fast walked to the lunch line he noticed Carrie watching him like if he was food "Why is she looking at me like that it's really creepily" Gumball thought as he got his lunch and sit down by himself Darwin was sitting with his Girlfriend Masasmi Penny and Carrie noticed that Gumball was sitting by himself and they when to see by him so he won't have to eat his lunch alone

Gumball slowly ate his lunch still hoping nothing wrong would happen today as he was thinking that Carrie and Penny sat next to Penny was on his right and Carrie was on his left Gumball noticed that both of them came at the same time like if they raced just to sit with him "Hey Guys" Gumball said looking at Penny then looking at Carrie "H-Hey Gumball" Penny said Sweetly Smiling brightly at Gumball "Hey Gumball" Carrie said sadly and with a soft tone "Sooo... about last night" Carrie bring it up again "What about it" Gumball didn't want to talk about last night it still made him a little upset just thinking about it

"Carrie Plz don't talk about last night if Gumball doesn't want to choose between the both of us thin we shouldn't pressure him" Penny said wanting Gumball but also not wanting Carrie to take him away from her "You shut up no one asked you" Carrie raised her voice "Guys plz don't not now plz!" Gumball looked down thinking everything was going to go bad "He's right let's just eating and not talk about last night" Penny said looking at Gumball hoping he would be ok

"Grr fine!" Carrie looked down With a angry look "He's Not Yours Ms. Perfect He's mine" Carrie thought

**Hey Guys hope you liked **

**This is If Gumball Couldn't Pick between the two Part 1**

**I own Zack **

**See you guys on the next Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys Welcome back To If Gumball didn't choose Part 2 **

**Um JJB plz Stop putting Score's On my Chapters It's bugging me so much**

**But Anyway BIG Thanks To **Gemini126 Again For Helping and Supporting the story ****

****And Here We Go See You Guys At The Bottom****

Gumball got up from sitting with Penny and Carrie as He got up Penny rushed beside him Carrie didn't follow she just turned around and watch them both going to dump there trays as Gumball and Penny When Penny asked "Hey um Gumball" Penny stopped and looked at Gumball "Yeah Penny" Gumball Stopped as well looking at Penny "Um do you want me to dump your tray for you" Gumball slowly just gave his tray to Penny "Umm sure Penny it's not like i was going to dump it but if you want to do it for me you can" Gumball said standing there waiting for Penny to Dump both of there trays "Ok Gumball" Penny said as she dumped both of them and headed back at there table Carrie was still watching them Watching what Penny was doing "Ok Penny you wanna Play that game ok we'll play" Carrie thought giving Penny a angry as her and Gumball returned to the table

As Gumball sat down he saw Tobias looking dead at him like a creeper Tobias was going to walk towards Gumball but a person in a black coat pulled him away from Gumball as Tobias was getting pulled more and more away from Gumball Tobias tryed to see who was pulling him away but he couldn't "Let me go you punk" Tobias yelled Gumball saw Tobias getting pulled away and ran to help Tobias but as he did the person in the black coat ran off all Gumball saw of the person was his tail as Tobias got up he looked at Gumball and pushed him down "Don't help me Watteson" Tobias yelled but has he did the person in the black coat looked back at Tobias and Tobias noticed this and headed the other way as he did Gumball got up and look at the black coat person and nodded at him and the person nodded back as he walked away then Penny and Carrie showed up "Gumball what Happen" Carrie said holding Gumball "Nothing imported Guys let's get to Class" Gumball said turning around going to class

-After School-

Gumball Penny and Carrie ran out of the school happy that it was over when they met outside the two girls ran next to Gumball Tobias saw them three walking home as he watched he thought "Grr why do you have to girls all around you! your nothing" as Tobias thought this the same person was watching him from before and Tobias quickly ran home thinking he would be safe as he did Carrie looked at Gumball and asked "Can i walk you home Gumball" She said looking at him smiling "um Sure" Gumball said looking back at her "I'll see you later Penny" Gumball smiled at her "Ok Gumball I'll see you later" Penny said a little upset not wanting to leave Gumball's side but she guessed she had to Carrie walked Gumball home and when they got there Carrie give him a big hug before leaving "See you later Gumball" Carrie said floating off "Ok Carrie see you" Gumball walked in his house and walking up to his room feeling tired Gumball sat on his bed wondering who that guy was that was pulling Tobias away but he didn't know and what didn't make seine to Gumball was that the guy didn't go after him "Why didn't he" Gumball thought to himself before laying down and going to bed

-The Next Day-

Gumball woke after a normal dream as Gumball slowly got up he saw someone in has room watching him Gumball fully opened his Eyes to see that Penny was Watching him "P-Penny W-What are you doing here!" Gumball was Shocked trying to fully wake up "O-Oh um just coming to help you" Penny smiling at Gumball as she walked to his closet "With what" Gumball said getting up rubbing his eyes "To get changed and help you get to school and make sure your ok" Penny grabbed Gumball a fresh pair of his everyday clothes and throw it to him "Hey what ar..oh" Gumball said grabbing his clothes and looked back at Penny "Ok I guess you can help but just let me change ok" "O-Ok Gumball tell me when your done" Penny said as she walked to the door and closed it behind her Penny when downstairs and sat down and waited for Gumball to get done changing

After some time Gumball got done and Walked downstairs to see Penny waiting for him as he came down the stairs Penny handed him his backpack They both walked out of the house and walked together to school

-At School-

As the two got the school and to the front doors Penny stopped Gumball before he was about to go in "G-Gumball..." Penny said softly "Yea" Gumball looked at Penny "I..um.." "What are you doing to Gumball" Carrie said floating pass Penny and next to Gumball and Opened the door for him and he walked in the two girls looked at each other with angry looks "He will be mine" Carrie looked at Penny dareingly "You wish Ghost" Penny give her a mad look and walked in the school Gumball opened his locker Putting some stuff away and getting stuff out as he did Penny and Carrie was standing behind him

"What are you guys doing"

"Oh nothing" They both said Watching him Gumball close his locker and starting walking down the hall and they all three walking to the lunch room to hang out till class starts they all three sat down at the same table "Hey Gumball can I walk you to your class this morning" Carrie asked "ughh sure Carrie" "No Carrie that's not really a good idea" Penny said giving Carrie a angry look "Why do you say that" Carrie raised a brow knowing she just wanted to walk with him "Guys..Guys don't worry you can both just walk with me" Gumball looked at both of thinking if he didn't say that there would have been a fight

**-**At Lunch-

After those boring class lunch was here and the three sat at the same lunch table again and they ate as Gumball got done he was about to get up but Penny stopped him "Here give me your tray I'll dump it for you" She smiled at Gumball "Oh ok thanks Penny" Gumball quickly sat back down looking at Carrie then she open her mouth "You know she's only doing stuff for you is because she likes you" Carrie said blankly "Like you Carrie" Gumball smiled at her "N-No" Carrie Blushed as she did Penny came back and sat next to Gumball as She sat back down Gumball felt someone watching him he turned around and saw Tobias watching him with a super angry look Penny noticed that Gumball turned around "Gumball are you Ok" Penny asked grabbing Gumball shoulder

Gumball looked back at her "Yea am Ok" Gumball said turning back to the table

-After School-

After school Gumball ran outside and waited for Carrie and Penny after some time they came out "Hey Guys" Gumball greeted them "Hey" they both said as they all walked down the school stairs Tobias stepped in Gumball way "Get out of the way Tobias" "NO! WATTERSON am so tired of this crap" Tobias Yelled getting in Gumball face "What are you talking about" Gumball looked at Tobias with a confusing look "You getting all the attention from those two it's not fair am better then you in everyway and I don't get any attention from the girls" Tobias said sounding like he was going to cry "Well that's because you may be rich but overall your nothing Tobias" Gumball smiled evilly knowing that made him mad

"YOU Wanna fight Watterson because your asking for it" Tobias putting his fist up "Sure but only if you leave me alone" "Ok fine and if I win I take both of your girls" Tobias give a evil look "What!" Carrie and Penny yelled "Don't worry guys I got this" Gumball said putting his fist but as he did Tobias dashed towards him and punched him as hard as he could in the gut "ughh!" Gumball said feeling a huge pain "F-Fine we'll play" Gumball said Punching Tobias in the Face Tobias quickly recovered from Gumball's hit and punched him back and hitting Gumball in the arm Gumball quickly grabbed his arm in pain then tried to punch back but missed then Tobias Punched Gumball as hard as possible in his chest Gumball eyes turned white for a second and fall down "Gumball!" Penny and Carrie Cried Tobias grabbed Gumball by his neck and lifted him up and put out a Gun Gumball painfully saw the gun and asked

"W-W-Where D-Did you got T-That" Gumball was getting sacred of what he could do with it

"Oh I bought it you like" Tobias laughed His Gun was a six shooter a newer model and it was fully loaded Tobias threw Gumball down to the ground As he did Gumball yelled In pain "ah!" "What's wrong Gumball no one going to save you from death" Tobias laughed as he did he pointed the gun at Gumball's head "Say Goodbye Gumball Watterson" Tobias said Smiling evilly at Gumball

**Oh No Is This It For Gumball Or Not See Next Chapter **

**BIG Thanks Again to **Gemini126 ****

****See you Guys Later ****


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome Back Guys **

**To If Gumball didn't Pick Part 3 **

**Now Let's See if This is it for Gumball Or...Will He Be Saved **

"Say Goodbye Gumball Watterson" Tobias Said putting his foot on Gumball's head and pointing the gun at Gumball's Head Gumball's eye's slowly opened one last time "P-Penny C-Carrie Am Sorry" Gumball cried letting out a tear "Gumball No..." Both Penny and Carrie Cried "Why are you two Crying it's ok he'll be gone and you'll never have to see him ever again" Tobias Looked at Penny and Carrie smiling "Shut up Tobias" Penny said crying "Don't worry it will be quick he wouldn't feel a thing" Tobias said looking back down at a defeated Gumball Tobias was about to pull to trigger but someone got his attention "let my Dad go..." The boy said putting his hands in his coat pockets Tobias quickly looked at the boy and asked

"W-Who are you" Tobias pointed the gun at the boy's head

"M-My Name is Zack" Zack threw his coat that he hated wearing Tobias looked at him "W-What" Tobias looked at Zack and thought "He looks almost like Gumball but the only thing that he saw that was different that Zack has Deer antlers and his tail had Brown strips on and it Zack was wearing a blue and brown sweater like Gumball his pants color was the same as Gumball but his belt buckle was Gold and he had no shoes and Tobias saw a weird thing on wrist and it said "Made By: Anais Watterson" Tobias looked at Penny then looked at Zack and thought "Wtf Gumball had a kid"

"I said let my Dad go Tobias" Zack said stepping closer to Tobias "Y-Your Dad" Tobias said rising a brow "Duh didn't I just say that" Zack give a cocky face "how old are you Zack" Tobias asked with a confused look "12" Zack said getting bored "Wow well let me just kill him" Tobias said Putting the gun closer to Gumball's Head "Only in your dreams Punk" Zack Pulled out a custom Colt 911 it was silver it had "GxP out the side of the Gun "G" Was Blue and the "P" was Brown and the handle was black with Zack's name on it "W-Where did you get that" Tobias was Shocked by the Colt "Oh you know Just Bought it" Zack laughed

"HEY That's my line" Tobias shouted "Whatever Now..Let..Him...Go" Zack said holding the gun to Tobias head "Fine..Fine just don't shoot ok" Tobias said putting his foot off Gumball's head and putting his gun down Gumball slowly got up with the help of Carrie and Penny "Thanks guys" Gumball said still in a lot of pain "Now go home Tobias" Zack said looking at his father Tobias turned around and ran home wondering what just happen Penny and Carrie sat Gumball down on the School steps as they did Gumball looked up at Zack

"What did you call me back there" "D-Dad Sir" Zack Blushed looking at Gumball. Gumball Looked at Zack's Gun and asked "Why does it have "GxP" on it" Zack looked at his gun "Well you see the 'G' is You sir and the 'P' is well..." Zack didn't say but he really didn't have to because Gumball knew what the 'P' was for 'Penny' "How did you got that" Penny asked wondering "Well Gumball made it for Me" Zack said looking at Penny Gumball Penny and Carrie was Shocked

"What about that thing on your arm" Gumball asking so many things about Zack "It's a time machine Made By your sister" "My Sister Anais made that" Gumball touched it "Yes Dad she did and a lot of other thing" "Why Do you keep calling him Dad" Penny asked "Well because he is my Dad" Zack turned to Penny "Then who is your Mom" Zack was a little shocked that Penny couldn't tell who his Mom was "Well Guess Penny The antlers the brown strips on my tail and the voice" Penny then knew who it was It was Her Penny looked at Zack then looked at Gumball Carrie just then knew who was Zack mom and dad was it was Gumball and Penny Carrie looked at Penny and Gumball with a sad face "So he picks her after all I guess" Carrie thought to herself with a sad face

"Gumball I need to talk to you alone" "Oh Ok" Gumball and Zack walked away from the both Girls

"What is it Zack" Gumball looked at Zack then looked at Penny and Carrie "Look Dad I know you what I know and I Know Carrie see's it too" Zack said looking at Carrie "So I get Married to Penny" Gumball asked wanting to know about there future "Duh Look at her and look at you then look at me Am Your Son and Yes you do" Zack said slapping his own face "What about Carrie" Gumball said worried about her "Well Dad she doesn't fine anyone She is going to be alone for the rest of her life which is forever" Zack said Looking at Gumball "What! Really" Gumball was Shocked that Carrie never finds love in her forever life "Yes Dad am Sorry" Zack put his hand on Gumball's Shoulder "So what do I did knowing that am getting married to Penny later in my Life" Gumball said Happily but Worried too "Well Dad just do what you always do" Zack smiled and Gumball Smiled back as they walked back to the Girls

"So what now" Penny Smiled at Gumball and Zack but Zack didn't say anything he just Hugged his Mom and Kissed her on the cheek Penny blushed softly "Love you Mom" Penny was Shocked when Zack said "Mom" Zack Pulled away and Looked at Gumball and Smiled Carrie didn't say anything she was too upset about all of this that Is going to happen "W-Why her Gumball Why! not me" Carrie Yelled Zack looked her and didn't say anything Gumball or Penny didn't say anything they just looked at Carrie. Carrie just looked down in sadness Zack Looked at Gumball then looked at Carrie "Um Carrie I have to tell something"

"What What is it Zack God"

"What your thinking about you Shouldn't do" Zack said knowing what she was going to do "What are you talking about" Carrie looked at him confused "you;ll see sooner or later Carrie" Zack walked to his mom and dad's side Carrie looked at all three of them knowing what she wanted to do now Carrie turned around and when home crying as she was away from them Penny looked at Gumball feeling weird but happy Gumball smiled at her they both didn't know what to think of Zack but one thing was for sure that he was there son

**We'll guys this is the end of this part hope you liked **

**I own Zack **

**Hope you guys like him **

**See you guys on the next chapter **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys Welcome back um we are going back going back to beginning again like for the 4th time **

**Gumball: Ughhh! Why!**

**GumballWatterson20: Because Gemini126 wants us to **

**Gumball:Whatever **

**Zack: Don't Worry Dad it's not like anything...Well never mind anything bad can happen **

**Penny: It's Ok Gumball just believe everything will be ok **

**GumballWatterson20: Anyways Lets Go See you at the bottom **

I sat under the tree thinking more and more if I picked Penny. Carrie would cry and get upset but I would be with the girl I have like since forever but I thought on the other hand Carrie she has liked me since.. I don't know but Carrie can talk to the dead sooo... if I died I could still be with her even when am dead but Penny I planed a future with that maybe we would have a kid or 2 but I could do that with Carrie too I looked up and looked at Carrie then Penny and then I thinked of all the chaos the other would made if I choose the other so I got up anddd...

Something hit Gumball like a wall in his mind...Penny and Carrie noticed that Gumball wasn't moving "G-Gumball are you ok" Penny asked worried about Gumball "Y-Yea am Ok I-I have to Go" Gumball ran passed both of the Girls "What did you do" Carrie asked give Penny a angry look "Nothing I did nothing" Penny said with a sad face "Then why did he ran like that" Carrie asked getting worried about Gumball "How would i know" Penny said defending herself

**-With Gumball at his House- **

Gumball sat on his bed "Why do I have this other girl on my mine I bet she doesn't even like me" Gumball thought wondering if the girl he was thinking about wanted to be with him but Gumball quick forgot about it tonight because after that he just wanted to sleep Gumball layed down and closed his eyes and softly fall asleep But Gumball had a weird dream as he was sleeping Penny and Carrie was jealous and they planed to get rid of the person that liked Gumball and that Gumball like back but Gumball was didn't want them to get rid of the girl he liked so he fought back but Gumball quickly Woke up knowing it was only a dream and quickly fall back asleep

**-The Next Day-**

Gumball woke up seeing that it was a weekend and happy that he didn't have go to school Gumball ran downstairs happily and saw his mother Nicole siting down watching TV Gumball got her attention "Hey Mom" Nicole quickly turned around and saw her sweet son "Hey Honey" Nicole said sweetly "What are you doing" Gumball asked "Oh just waiting for your father to get up and go out" "Oooh where to mom" Gumball asked wondering and smiling

"Out that's all you need to know" Nicole not wanting to tell her son because he may mess something up "Alright whatever Mom" Gumball said walking into the back yard wondering who he should pick as he layed down he stopped and got a piece of paper from his bag and sat in the grass writing his true feeling for Penny and Carrie and some other Girls in the School and his worse enemy Tobias has he wrote down his thoughts and feeling he felt the wind blowing in his fur

After Gumball was done he got up from sitting in the grass and walked up to his room and put the paper in his back pocket and looked out his window seeing Penny walking past his house with her little sister Penny noticed Gumball Watching her and she waved at him and Smiled at him as Penny past his house walking to the park and spending the day with her little sis

Gumball turned around and thought with a troubled mind "I-I not sure who I want" Gumball looked around his room and started walked around in his room over and over thinking of who he should be with "Who Who's good for me and Who's not good for me" Gumball wondered having some much trouble with this Gumball sat on the edge of his bed thinking with his troubling face on Gumball was started to get worried about who he wanted he thought about the weird dream he had and thought "What if I Pick someone and Carrie and Penny get rid of them just because I didn't pick them" Gumball looked down in sadness not sure

**Hey Guys this is it for this chapter **

**If Gumball pick some other Girl Part 1**

**I own Zack**

**Sorry that this was Short :/**

**Gumball: I think am going to die **

**Zack: Na Dad you will be fine I promise **

**Penny: Yea Gumball You'll be fine **

**Gumball: Whatever I hope so **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys Welcome Back To If Gumball Pick Some Other Girl Part 2 **

**Zack: Dad Here we go again **

**Penelope: Oh Look It's Gumball **

**Gumball: Yeah It's Me **

**Penny: Hey Cousin I Missed You **

**Penelope: I Missed You Two Cus **

**Zack: Who's She **

**Penelope: My Name Is Penelope Fitzgerald **

**Zack: C-Cool (little love stuck)**

**Gumball: Are You ok Zack**

**Zack: Yea Yea Dad Am Ok**

Gumball still thinking then got Idea "Hmm what if I go around and ask if anyone likes me" Gumball thought as he got up grabbing paper and wrote down "Do you like Gumball Watterson Check Yes No or Maybe" Gumball wrote down Gumball got more Paper and wrote the same thing on all of them hoping this would work

**-At School-**

Gumball walked to school alone and walked to his locker and opened it and grabbed some if the paper he worked on this weekend and put some in his locker for later as he was done he closed his locker and saw Penny standing there watching him like always "Hey Penny what you doing" "Oh just coming to walk with you" Penny walked next to him and they both walked to the lunch room sitting down till the bell rings Carrie sat Next to Gumball "H-Hey Gumball" Carrie said in her Sad Emo voice "Hey Carrie" Gumball said looking at her Penny then noticed Tobias walking up behind Gumball and Penny tapped Gumball on the shoulder and Pointed at Tobias Gumball turned around and Saw Tobias in front of him

"Hey Loser"

"Am not a Loser Tobias" Gumball give Tobias a quick angry look "Yea Tobias" Carrie and Penny both said "Gumball got more friend's then you do" Carrie said Defending Gumball "Yeah so Who's the Loser Now" Penny added "Well as least My friend's aren't dumb and useless" Tobias laughed "So your Calling Carrie and Penny Dumb and useless" Gumball smiled "N-No of course not" "Whatever Tobias just leave" Gumball turn back to the table and Penny and Carrie Tobias just walked off Penny and Carrie smiled at him Then the bell rang When Gumball got to class he sat down next to Penny and Darwin as he did he put the notes he wrote on Masami TeriPenelope Molly and Jamie's Desk before they came in As they came in and sat down they noticed the note and looked at it "Ew Gumball Watterson" Masami said before throwing it after "Gumball ugh well he's mine friend but I don't like him like that" Molly Putting "No" "I Hate Gumball Watterson what a loser" Jamie's said Throw the note to the ground Penelope or Teri didn't say anything

Gumball heard what everyone said which kinda of made him upset that they didn't like him but Penelope and Teri didn't say anything and Gumball wondered why but Gumball didn't worry about it since class soon started

**-At Lunch-**

Gumball sat Next to Penny and Carrie again Gumball still had wondered why Penelope or Teri didn't say anything and what bugged him more is that he didn't know what she put Penny and Carrie looked at Gumball thinking something was wrong "Gumball are you ok" Both girls asked "Yeah am Ok" Gumball looked down

Zack entered the Lunch room looked at everyone sitting down and looked at someone he had never seen before She had Blue furry boots and she had a shell just like Penny "Who is She" Zack wondered Zack saw Gumball sitting next to Carrie and Penny and sat next to Penelope Looking at her then he talked to her trying to find out everything he could about her

Penny saw Zack sitting next to Penelope then Penny turned back towards Gumball and smiled at him "Gumball do you want to hang out after school" "um am going to be busy After school am sorry Penny" Gumball lied to her Gumball wanted to be alone after school "Oh ok Gumball" Penny said a bit upset

"Penelope That's a nice Name" Zack smiled at her "Thanks um" Penelope said not knowing the boy's name "Zack Zack Watterson" Zack said thinking of his father for a quick second "Oh cool" "Yeah I guess my name is cool" Zack Smiled "Hey um do you wanna hang out after school" Zack asked hoping for a yes "Sure I guess make meet me at the back of school after school ok" Penelope said hearing the bell ringing "Ok I'll meet you there" Zack said getting up

Gumball when to his next class still with a troubled mind and put the notes from before on Tina Rex Carmen and Sussie's Desk wondering what they would say as they said down they picked up and looked at the note "Gumball Watterson who would like him" Tina said laughing "He's mine friend nothing more" Carmen said putting the note under her book Sussie didn't even look at her's she just ate it "Wtf No one likes me" Gumball thought putting his head down in sadness

**-After school- **

Gumball slowly walked to his locker alone feeling upset Gumball opened his locker looking at the left other notes knowing that he give everyone one but Penny and Carrie one Knowing they would put "yes" Gumball walked out of the school building and walked home with Penny and Carrie as they did Gumball give the same notes he give to everyone else to Penny and Carrie Knowing what they would put but he wanted to see if he was right

Zack met Penelope Behind the school like she asked him too "Hey Penelope" "Hey Zack" "So what do you wanna do" Penelope asked "um let's just walk around for a bit" "Ok" Penelope agreed The two walked around for a bit as they did they talked about anything they could came up with as they kept walking someone stepped in they way and his name was Tobias

"What do you want Tobias" Zack asked giving Tobias a Evil look "Oh nothing just saw this beautiful Girl that your with and I just wanted to say hi" Tobias said looking at Penelope and winking at her "Just leave us alone ok" Penelope said walking pass Tobias but Tobias quick followed till Zack pushed him back "Back up Tobias" Zack warning Tobias "Fine but just for now" Tobias Smiled Evilly Tobias Turned around and walked off "What a loser" Zack said laughing "Yea well..Zack am going to go ok" Penelope said walking home "Ok See you later" Zack said turning around smiling

-**The Next Day-**

Gumball woke up still feeling sleepily but quick woke himself up and headed to school feeling still a bit upset about what people said about him When Gumball got to school he opened his locker which had a note in it he grabbed it and open it up and it red "Do you like Penelope Fitzgerald" The note red Gumball raised a brow and put it in his back pocket not wanting to write yes or no yet as he close his locker Carrie and Penny was there again and they walked with him to the lunch room as They sat down Gumball saw Tobias looking at him again then Tobias walked up to Gumball again Zack and Penelope Noticed Tobias walking towards Gumball and they Watched

"What do you want this time Tobias" Gumball got annoyed "Oh nothing just to Tell you that No one will ever date you" Tobias looked at Gumball and smirked at him Gumball looked down kinda believing him Then Zack and Penelope walked behind Tobias "Get away from him" Zack Looked at Tobias with a angry look "Or What" Tobias Turned around and looked at Zack Smirking at him "Or I'll drop you" "You know what I don't got time for you losers" Tobias walked away "Hey cus" Penny said to Penelope "Heyy" Penelope said looking at Penny then the Bell rang

**I Own Zack **

**Gemini126 Owns Penelope **

**Hope you like Both OC's **

**Gumball: Oh yay Part 3 is coming soon yay **

**Zack: lolol **

**Penny: Gumball why are you so cute **

**Gumball: How would I know **

**Zack: Weird...**

**Penelope: Yeah really lol **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys Welcome Back To If Gumball picked a other girl Part 3**

**Gumball: Oh yay more of this **

**Penny: Yeah Gummpuss**

**Zack: Lol**

**Penelope: Lol **

As The Bell Rang Gumball got up and headed to Class but someone stopped him Someone named Teri "H-Hey Teri" Gumball Blushed "Hey Gumball" She Smiled "Did you Leave this note on my desk yesterday Gumball" Teri handed him the Note as Gumball looked at it he froze in place shocked by what she put 'Yes' "N-No I didn't put this there" Gumball blushed more "Don't lie to me Gumball Did you?" Teri asked knowing that he did "Y-Yes I did" Gumball shyly smiled "Awe" Teri Kissed his Cheek Gumball blushed and just looked into her eye's feeling love go though his heart Gumball was so happy to find the girl that likes him and that he likes back but not everyone was Happy about this Penny Carrie and Zack saw this and was Angry about this mostly Carrie and Penny. Penny turned away Tearing up so did Carrie and swearing "You Going to die Teri" Penny and Carrie sweared before heading to Class Zack looked in Shock "Tobias is going want a piece of this I know it" Zack said turning around Teri Looked at Gumball smiling at him "Gumball let's go to class" "O-Ok Teri" Gumball said following Teri to class

**-At Lunch-**

Gumball got his lunch and sat next to Teri leaving Penny and Carrie alone As Gumball sat down next to Teri Penny and Carrie Give Teri angry looks Then Penny looked at Carrie and said "We have to get rid of her Carrie together" "Sure but this is the only time am working with you Penny remember that" Carrie said looking back at Teri "Let's Kill her" Carrie said "W-What don't you think that's to much Carrie" Penny was shocked by what Carrie said 'kill her' "No it's not to much Teri Does not deserve Him" "Maybe your Right Carrie" Penny said giving up "Let's do it" Penny said Ready for this Zack Looked at his father with sadness "Damn it Dad Why her Why not Mom I Have to stop this before Mom and Carrie doing something about this" Zack Thought to himself "Haha this it once Teri does as plan I Can get rid of Gumball Watterson and Take Penny and Carrie for myself and no one will stop me" Tobias thought Looking at Gumball and Teri "Teri I like you alot I want you to know that Ok" Gumball smiled at Teri "Awe you do I Like you alot too Gumball" Teri smiled

"Kiss me" Teri Said Grabbing Gumball Gumball and Teri standed up in the lunch and everyone looked at them "You ready Gumball" Teri asked "Y-Yea" Gumball closed his eye's as he did Teri Winked at Tobias to tell him to go Tobias then got up and Walked behind Gumball holding a knife Zack quick noticed this and get up "Zack Where are you going" Penelope Asked Zack worried "Going to save Gumball" Zack walking toward Gumball Teri looked at Gumball having her eyes half closed getting closer to Gumball's Lips then finally they Kissed

Tobias was right behind Gumball as they Kissed Tobias pull out a small but deadly butterfly knife Tobias raised up the small knife and launched it towards Gumball's Back As He did Zack Stepped in the Way of the knife in it hit him in his upper body right below his chest Zack looked Down at the Knife in him and slowly Grabbed the knife "Ughh" Zack's eye vision begin to blur Gumball turned around and looked at Tobias "Teri help me with him" "I can't Gumball" Gumball looked at Teri "W-What why" "Because I just can't" Teri ran out but Carrie quickly chased after her Penny ran next to Gumball and Penelope Ran towards Zack helping him pull out the knife "Aghh!" Zack screamed In Pain finally getting to knife out and slowly standing up "Y-You need more then a little knife like that to kill me" Zack said smiling cocky Zack then grabbed Tobias by the neck then Gumball moved next to Zack and asked Tobias "Why did you try to kill me" "Be Be Because I Hate you" Tobias choking

Carrie chased Teri Down and finally catched up to her and pushed her up on a locker "Why did you do that to Gumball" Carrie Yelled "A-Am Sorry Plz Don't hurt me" Teri tried to looked away from Carrie but Carrie forced her to look at her "Why did you do it!" Carrie got louder "Tobias Forced me to if I didn't do it he would kill me" "So you really Love Gumball" Carrie calmed down "Yes of course I Do" Teri Said Looking dead into Carrie's eyes being truthful as possible

Tobias told Gumball Zack Penny and Penelope the same thing that he made her do it and that if she didn't he would have killed her Carrie let Teri go and Teri ran back to Gumball hoping he was ok Carrie when back to Gumball as well When Teri saw Gumball She Hugged him with a smiled "Am Sorry Gumball plz forgive me" Teri Cried "Of Course Teri I understand Tobias said everything" Gumball said Hugging her tightly

"Can we kiss again" Teri asked blushing "Of Course Teri" Gumball agreed Penny Carrie Zack and Penelope Watched as they went to Kiss Penny and Carrie were angry wanting to Get rid of Teri so they could have Gumball "No You can't have him" Penny and Carrie Yelled Gumball and Teri Stopped just before they were about to kiss Teri looked at both of them "He's mine" Teri said Kissing Gumball Penny and Carrie felt like they were Going to go crazy as they watched to two kiss They got more angrier Zack and Penelope Just sat down and watched "You ready for this Penelope" Zack asked hold his knife wound and smiling at Penelope "Yea I think so" Penelope smiled back

**I Own Zack **

**Gemini126 Owns Penelope**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Gumball: Wow that was crazy **

**Zack: Yeah it was Dad **

**Penny: Yup**

**Penelope: lol**

**Gumball: I hope Penelope can Join us on more fun stuff like this for Later **

**Zack: Yeaa Me two **


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome Back Guys To **

**A small sequel Wanted By Gemini126 Part 1**

**Zack: Oh let's time to Play**

**Gumball: Ughh **

Gumball Walked in the Park with Penny holding her hand and Smiling at her Hoping this would never end They both sat under a tree keeping them both cool from the hot sun as they sat under to tree Penny looked at Gumball with happiness all over here face "Gumball I love this so much" Penny Hugged Gumball "Me two Penny" Gumball holded her and looked down at her Smiling big It was mid day like 6:00 And the sun was setting Gumball and Penny watch as it did they was holding each other tightly smiling hoping this wouldn't end But Penny noticed that it was going late and she didn't want her dad mad at her "Gumball i should Go" Penny got up and Looked back at Gumball "W-What Nooo Don't Go" Gumball Grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes begging her not to leave "Gumball I have to Am sorry" Penny Smiling that Gumball didn't want her to leave that made her feel special "O-Ok Fine..Grr" Gumball let go of Penny's Hands and looked down getting upset "Hey Gumball" Penny grabbed his chin and pulled his head up to hers "What" Gumball looked at her tearing up Penny kissed his lips "I'll see you later Gumball" Penny smiled at him and started walking home "O-Ok P-Penny" Gumball felt like he couldn't move he was so shocked That She kissed him He watched as Penny walked home till she was gone and out of sight

Gumball turned around Smiling till he heard someone yelling and sreaming And it sounded like Penny Gumball quickly ran to the noise He ran as fast as he could as He passed a tree he saw Tobias and A Black and Red hedgehog He looked evil "Hey Stop! and Who are you" Gumball yelled Shadow looked at Gumball crossing his arms "Hmm My Name is Shadow The Hedgehog" Shadow said cocky "What for doing with Penny" Gumball looked at Tobias "She's mine Gum.." Tobias was about to finish but Shadow hit him in the back of the head "Shut up you weak fool" Shadow said looking back at Gumball giving him a evil look "Let me have Penny" "then come and fight for her" Shadow said standing his ground "Wait before we do may a ask how did you get here" Gumball sat crossing his arms

"Well I was fighting Nazo and some weird portal opened and I fell in and now am here" Gumball was shocked "Now Let's Fight! you Blue Cat" Shadow when to his fighting stands "Fine! For Mine Love" Gumball ran towards Shadow "Hm is this it" Shadow Smirked Gumball was about to hit Shadow but He teleported Behind Gumball and hit him in the Back "W-What How did you do that" Shadow didn't say anything till "Is This it Don't tell me that this is it" Shadow was a bit mad "No is it's not" Gumball quickly Turned around and hit Shadow in the Gut Shadow backed up a bit "Well as you got some power behind your attacks" Shadow smiled Gumball was shocked that he was hurt "I think am done Playing let's End this Chaos..." Shadow charged his Chaos Blast "What are you doing Oh..Shit" Gumball turn around and grabbed Penny and Ran

"Chaos BLAST!" Shadow yelled Gumball was felt the blast but Gumball was luckily far enough not getting hurt to much Penny opened up here eyes Seeing Gumball laying up on a wall holding Penny's Hand "Gumball what's wrong" Penny worried "Penny if we Die then I want you to know that I Love You" Gumball said Holding Penny's Hand Tightly "I-I love you Two Gumball" Penny looked at Gumball

Shadow walked out of dust seeing Gumball and Penny Holding hands "Hm Your still alive" Gumball didn't say anything Shadow walked over to Gumball and grabbed him by the neck "Any last words Cat" Shadow smiled

**Gumball: Well this is something**

**Sorry its short lol **

**Penny: Yea I Know **

**I Own Zack **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys Welcome To **

**Ending To GxP **

**Amazing Ok here we go **

After Gumball and Penny hanged out with Carrie they left and Went To Gumball's House Gumball Opened The Door for Penny and they walked up to Gumball's Room Gumball shut the door and looked at Penny and Smiled "Gumball.." Penny grabbed Gumball's Hand "Y-Yea Penny?" Gumball looked at Penny Grabbing his hand then looked at Penny "Thank you" Penny smiled glad that He pick her "Your Welcome Penny" Gumball said pushing his lips up on Penny's her cheek's turned red as He kissed her they both closed there eye's as they kissed Gumball slowly lead Penny to his bed Carrie was still upset that she couldn't get Gumball but she kelp pushing on

-9:10pm-

Gumball got up from 'Sleeping with Penny' and looked out his window thinking 'I Made To Right Choice and with the girl I've always wanted to be with' Gumball smiled Then Gumball had a idea Gumball went and get a ring from his mom's room after he did he went back to his room where Penny was still sleeping silently Gumball went back to the window 'I Can't wait" Gumball thought "We'll be together Forever" Gumball sat back next to Penny and fell back asleep but soon after Gumball fell back asleep Penny woke up and slowly got up trying her best not to wake up Gumball She looked at him sleep 'He's so beautiful and cute when he's sleeping' Penny thought to herself "I will to forever be with you Gumball no one will take you away from me ever not Carrie not Anyone" Penny said in whisper Penny layed back down next to Gumball before going to sleep

Carrie sat by herself in a graveyard thinking "why couldn't have Gumball picked me and not Miss Perfect He would have been happier with me not her" Carrie said looking at herself Then realized "No I won't Give up Gumball will Be Mine! Am Not Giving up" Carrie stood up ready to get Gumball Back

-The Next Day 1:30pm-

Gumball and Penny woke up happily "Hey Hon" Gumball said Kissing Penny "Hey Gummpuss" Penny Kissed Gumball back they both got up and walked outside the two holded hands and Smiling at each other Then Gumball looked at Penny "Penny I Love you with all of my Heart please know that" Penny blushed "I love you with all of my heart to Gumball" Gumball kissed her they walked to the Park and Gumball got down on one knee and said "Penny will you Marry Me" Gumball smiled at Penny but before she could say anything Someone got in the way

"No you can't I want you I want you to be mine I'll make you happy" Carrie yelled the two didn't say anything they just looked at her Gumball stood up and turned towards Carrie "I Can't Carrie I Love Penny" Carrie Cried at what he said "N-No take me not her" Gumball turned back to Penny and asked again "Will you Penny" "I-I-I" Penny was Happily shocked that Gumball asked this but before she could say anything again Jack came Carrie's Side "Don't say yes it'll be the dumbest thing you'll ever done" Jack looked at Penny Evilly Carrie turned to Jack and wondered "Who is He" Jack started walking towards Gumball but stopped because of Zack Jumping him his way

"Stay away from them" Zack looked at Jack smiling "I don't think so Zack I Will Win this" Jack Smiled back Gumball looked at Both of them "What's going on" Zack and Jack both turned to Gumball and both said "This is your finial Choice Gumball who you pick now will decide your fate there fate and are fate" they both turned back at each other Gumball was shock but was overloaded with thought then Zack said "Come on fight me Jack will see who are father really needs to be with" "Ok Let's go" Jack Backed up

Before there was about to Gumball stopped them "I Choose Penny" Jack looked at Gumball "What" "No shut up I chose Penny not Carrie" Penny looked at Gumball smiling "Gumball I'll Marry you" Gumball smiled at her Then Kissed her happily knowing this would be the start of something new.


End file.
